Eliminating the Darkness
by BlueStar19
Summary: Piccolo finds baby Gohan in the woods. He takes him in, not knowing that this child would change him for the rest of his life. Father/Son fic. Please read. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will say this now. I had a dream and this is what happens in it. Hope you all enjoy. Takes place before Saiyan Saga and Raditz. Don't know much of what happens so bear with me. I just recently got back into it, but my dad doesn't like me watching it.

 _Thoughts_

Piccolo

Children: Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Children: Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Chi-Chi knew she was pregnant. Even though she cannot sense ki as well as the gang, she can feel this child's ki. Even at 2 months in the womb, the child was strong. There was a prophecy that the Guardian of Earth had told her and Goku. A child will be born a hybrid and holds the key to destroying the universe once the slightest bit of evil was in him or her. Chi-Chi felt that this was the child of prophecy and knew that it would be killed the moment t was born. So the woman went to Bulma for help.

"Oh hey Chi-Chi," Bulma greeted.

"I need your help. You heard the prophecy right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course. Kami told all of us to keep an eye out," said Bulma.

"Well I'm pregnant and this is the child. I know it. I don't want my baby killed. Is there a way to block or hide its ki?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I can whip something up. I don't like the idea of a child killed because some guy says so," said Bulma. "Stay here until tomorrow. I'll have something for you by then."

"Thank you Bulma! I owe you so much," said the fighter.

The next morning Bulma placed a charm bracelet and matching necklace on her friend. The two synced together and a shield formed around the two. Chi-Chi found that she couldn't sense the child anymore. It worked. Her baby would be safe.

~~~000

Piccolo sat meditating at a waterfall he found. He made the valley his own land. It was far away from humans and filled with calming nature. He could feel the Z fighters training or resting. One of those days, he will kill Goku and take control of the world, just like what his sire wished of him. That was his only purpose in life, the reason why he was born in the first place. But one thing did bother the demon king; Goku saving him.

"I will get you one of these days Goku. I promise," Piccolo muttered.

~~~000

Chi-Chi went home happy. She was so glad that Goku was so dense on things. When she starts to show, he would question what was going on. When Nimbus arrived at their small home, she heard Goku talking with someone inside. Walking into the house, she was surprised to see Kami sitting at the table with her husband across the table.

"The child will be here in a few months. I do not know if the child will be upon the Earth or in space, but we must prepare. We cannot allow the child to become strong and corrupt," Kami said.

"I'll search for anything I can find. I'll inform you immediately when I find even the slightest trace to this child," said Goku.

"Good. Now I must take my leave," said Kami. "Hello Chi-Chi."

The Guardian studied her hard. Chi-Chi gulped, not knowing if the Guardian knew. Kami said nothing more and just left. Goku hugged Chi-Chi from behind, kissing her cheek.

"How was your day?" Goku asked.

"Tiring but completely relaxing," Chi-Chi said. "Bulma was glad for the break. She works too hard."

"Sounds better than my day. I just went fishing and then Kami came over to discuss things. He's too worried about this whole prophecy thing. He found it in the library at the Lookout and some Kai guy told him to watch out," Goku explained.

"Hmm... hey if we were to have a kid, once everything calms down, what would you name them?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh... I don't know. Gohan, Goten, or Lavet," said Goku, scratching his head. "I just hope to have a kid soon. That would be great. I bet Ox King would say the same. Have someone to spoil."

~~~ 7 months later, night

Chi-Chi wrapped her little boy in the soft blanket as she walked through the woods. Her baby slept soundly. The woman found a nice place near a valley. She placed the baby in the grass and left a note explaining everything with the bundle. It pained her greatly to do this.

"Be good for your new guardian, my little Gohan," said Chi-Chi, kissing the baby before leaving.

~~~000

Piccolo ignored the low ki near his valley. It wasn't a threat and it was leaving anyway. His ears twitched when he heard soft whimpering not long after the ki left. The whimpers turned to cries and lasted for hours, until the sun came up. Annoyed with the noise, Piccolo got up, growling. He went to the source and froze. A baby was kicking around in the blanket. Walking over, he picked the kid up. The baby stopped crying and looked up at the man who had come. A big smile spread from his face up at the newcomer.

"Who would leave a newborn out here?" Piccolo asked himself. He felt something wrap around his wrist. Looking down, he was surprised by what he saw. "A tail? What kind of child are you?"

Noticing the note, the demon king picked it up.

 _Whoever finds my baby, please protect him. The Guardian of Earth and the planet's protectors are trying to kill him. The necklace and bracelet he wears must stay on at all times. If it comes off, then they will find his ki and kill him. He is really strong and I am certain he will become a great warrior one of these days. His name is Gohan. His father does not know of his existence, as he will kill him. I hope to meet him one of these days, when all is settled. I thank you._

Piccolo looked over the note a few times before deciding something. He would keep the child and train him. If he was powerful, then he can use him to kill Goku and take over the world. But one problem remained. He wanted to bond with the kid, but to do that, he needed to merge their kis together. That would mean taking off the metal. He would do it, but when everything is calm.

"Well Gohan, let's find you something to eat. Then I will make sure you become strong," said Piccolo, taking the child back to his cave near the waterfall.

Piccolo shot some animal and cooked it over a fire. Taking a piece of meat from the deer, he held it out towards the child. Gohan reached out and bit into the juicy meat. Piccolo could see teeth and knew that this child wasn't fully human. Something unknown grew in his chest as the child ate some more. He didn't know what it was, but he would later know it as love.

~~~ 1 year later

Gohan grew faster than Piccolo expected. Already the kid was talking and walking. Piccolo dressed the child in a replica gi and shoes. The Earth fighters seemed to cease what they were looking for. The green man decided now was the time to form the bond. It would be a while for it to form, so he had to hide to prevent anyone unwelcome into his place.

"Gohan, come here," Piccolo said.

"Da!" Gohan giggled, falling into his father's lap.

Piccolo wrapped the child in his cape and told him to really quiet. Gohan nodded and obeyed. Taking a deep breath, Piccolo took off the necklace and bracelet, starting on the bond immediately.

~~~000

"We looked everywhere Kami. There's no sign of the child," said Tien.

"Yes it seems odd. The child was born a year ago. We should be able to sense it the moment it was born," said Kami.

Every member of the gang looked around. They could sense a strong ki near Piccolo's. Well except for Bulma, Oolong, and Chi-Chi.

"I think we just found it," Yamcha said.

"Let's go," said Goku.

"I will accompany you. It is my duty as Guardian to destroy this child," said Kami.

Goku only nodded before the gang left. Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, and Mr. Popo stayed behind, waiting for the fighters to return.

~~~000

Piccolo cursed under his breath. He could feel the Earth fighters coming towards him. The bond wasn't even halfway done forming. He still needed more time. He knew that any evil in him was replaced by the hope and love this child had for him. Piccolo was so lost in thought he didn't notice the presence of the warriors until Gohan was snatched from under his cape.

"Piccolo? What would you want with this kid?" Goku asked, child in hand.

"Give him back now," Piccolo growled lowly, ki spiking hard. He couldn't allow them to kill the one life that did care for him.

Kami took the child and stared hard at his other half. Gohan screamed loudly and squirmed in the elder's arms, reaching for his father.

"DA!" Gohan screamed.

"Don't you dare old man. You are not killing my Gohan," Piccolo snarled. "I swear if you do, nothing will stop me from having my revenge."

"Do you realize this child is extremely dangerous to every living thing if tainted with evil?" Kami questioned. "He must be killed. It is the only way."

"Yeah, you'll just make the kid evil so that you can use him," said Yamcha. "Quickly, kill the kid."

Piccolo snarled again and lunged at Kami. He snatched back his son and rolled away from the offenders. Gohan clutched to his father's gi, hiding from the people. Piccolo looked down and hushed the child.

"You're safe now. I won't let them take you away from me," Piccolo whispered. He looked at the gang. "Stay far away from him. He has done no evil. The only thing he has done is show me what love is. Now get away from here."

"Kami, I think we should listen to him. I don't sense any evil from him," said Goku.

Kami reluctantly turned away and headed back to the Lookout. The others, except for Goku left as well.

"You take care of him Piccolo. He can help a lot of people when he's older," said Goku.

Piccolo looked up before saying softly, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I was sparring and got a sprained shoulder and wrist. So I'm typing with one hand. And this is a bit AU.

zfj: Thanks. And thank you for being my first reviewer. Wasn't sure if anyone would review. I shall keep it going.

Kitty in the Box: Thanks. Glad you like it.

 _Thoughts_

Piccolo

Children: Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Children: Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Gohan was growing faster than Piccolo had hoped. The bond they had was really strong, but could grow. Everyday they trained hard and meditated. Gohan was now 3 years old. He always kept the necklace and bracelet on, only taking it off when needed. He became very intelligent and spoke such words that stunned anyone who heard him. Piccolo enjoyed his time with his son.

"Gohan, come here," said Piccolo.

"What is it daddy?" asked Gohan, voice full of innocence. Piccolo set Gohan in his lap and lifted his hand to his throat.

"What do you feel?" Piccolo asked.

"Something hard and round. Are you alright?" asked Gohan.

"I'm fine Gohan. What you are feeling is your brother's egg," said Piccolo.

"You mean..."

"Yes Gohan, you are getting a sibling today. He's ready," said Piccolo.

Gohan was set down on the ground. Piccolo made a blanket and towel before getting to his hands and knees. His throat bulged up and liquid filled his mouth to help the egg along. Gohan watched in amazement as his father unhinged his jaw. Before long, the white egg sat in the soft grass before the two. Gohan bent down next to the egg and looked at it. Small tapping came from within the egg, cracks forming. A small, green hand broke free, scaring the hybrid. A small baby tumbled out of the egg.

"He's so small," said Gohan.

"That he is," said Piccolo, cleaning, clothing, and wrapping his new son in the blanket. "His name is Flute."

"I'll protect him and teach him so many things," said Gohan. "I'll be the best big brother ever."

"Of course you will," said Piccolo.

The demon king knew that Kami was hiding something from him. He knew that Gohan's words will come true when whatever has the old man worried happens. For now, Piccolo concentrated on his family. He would find out what the elder was hiding. If he probed now, Kami would know what he was up to.

"Come Gohan, we must bond with your brother," said Piccolo.

~~~ 6 months later

Flute flew over Gohan's head, laughing. Gohan was playing tag with his brother, but also training with him. Piccolo was impressed with Flute's growth and his training. He got everything from his father except for his memories and Daimao's evil. He was filled with pure innocence in his own way, much like his older brother.

"Bet you can't catch me," said Flute.

"I bet I can," said Gohan. "But first I need a bath. I'm covered in blood still."

Gohan finished his kill and headed to the lake that the waterfall flowed into. Flute also came down to join his brother. They both undressed and jumped in. Gohan swam to the deep end and dived down. Flute stayed in the shallow end and waited for his brother. Their father meditated nearby, next to the falling water. Gohan didn't come up and Flute started to get worried. With the bond, he could feel his brother. Piccolo must of also sensed his son not coming up for air. Not less than a minute later bubbles burst on the surface from underneath. Piccolo got up, undressed himself, and dived in.

The demon king looked around for his son, but not finding him. He continued to look, searching every place within the water. Finally he saw Gohan holding something. They both surfaced and walked towards the shallow. Flute jumped onto his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Don't do that ever again big brother," said Flute. "You scared me."

"Sorry. But look what I found," said Gohan, revealing what laid in his hand. "It's a giant pearl. We can get lots of money with this."

"It's pretty," said Flute, touching the dark purple pearl. "What's money?"

"It's stuff that makes it so that you buy things. Humans use it to get things. I can use it to go to school if I wanted to," said Gohan.

"School? You're thinking of school right now?" Piccolo asked. "Maybe when you're older you can go."

Gohan nodded and put the pearl in a safe place. Things were just perfect for them. There was no issues or trouble. Sadly, they didn't know what was coming towards Earth.

~~~ 7 months later

Piccolo had taken his sons to a desert to meditate. They were both doing well. Piccolo looked up when he felt a strong power level headed towards them. His sons got behind his legs, clinging to him. A tall man with really long, spiked hair landed in front of them. A machine was attached to his face, making him seem scary. Piccolo crossed his arms and stood protectively over his sons.

"You're not Kakarot," the man said.

"Kakarot? What are you talking about?" Piccolo questioned. "Never mind that, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a man that goes by the name of Kakarot," the man said. The machine beeped. "Hmm... that might be him. Farewell green man. I'll leave you with a present. It's called Double Sunday."

The man charged up his ki before he noticed Gohan. His face shown surprise when he saw the tail attached to the boy. The newcomer powered down and grabbed the boy after knocking Piccolo down with a single blast.

"A Saiyan child? Here?" the man gasped. "Kakarot must be here. I'm taking the boy."

"N-no," Piccolo grunted, struggling to his knees.

The stranger took to the sky in the direction of Kame House. Piccolo stumbled forward and took off towards the kidnapper. Flute flew after his father. The two green beings flew and landed next to Kame House, away from everyone's view. Piccolo listened closely as he watched Gohan struggle to get free.

"I am your older brother, Raditz. You are a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta. Your given name is Kakarot. I've come to take you back to be with what remains of our race," Raditz said. The alien smirked and began explaining things.

"I don't know. My name is Goku and this is my home. I'm not leaving it," said Goku, suppressing his anger.

"Well if you don't comply, then the brat will die. I know he is of Saiyan blood. Just look at his tail. And given that you are the only Saiyan upon this planet, he's yours. I would hate to have to do something to my nephew. Kill 100 humans and bring them here by this time tomorrow. If you do this, then the kid doesn't die," said Raditz. "It's so simple little brother."

Raditz took off after beating Goku a few times. Goku got up and looked to the sky.

"That is one powerful man," Roshi commented.

"Yeah he was. I've never felt such power before," said Krillin. "Hey Goku, you alright?"

"I'm fine. But he has that kid that he claims is my son. And killing 100 innocent humans? I can't do that," said Goku. "I don't know how I'm going to take this guy down."

"Goku," Piccolo said, coming into view, "I will be willing to help you. That man took my son away. I want to get him back in one piece."

"Teaming up huh? If it's to defeat him then sure," said Goku.

"Just remember, I will still kill you," said Piccolo. He turned a bit to look behind him. "Flute, I want you to stay here until I get your brother. I won't be long."

"Alright. Be safe daddy," said Flute.

"Let's go," Piccolo growled. "It makes me sick to know what I'm about to do. I want it over as soon as possible."

"Flying Nimbus!" the Saiyan called. The yellow cloud appeared and Goku jumped on. "Think you can keep up?"

"Don't challenge me."

Both Goku and Piccolo took off towards the direction that Raditz took off in. Flute watched his father leave before turning to the people beside him on the island. He felt unsure of what to do and simple asked the young, bald man for some water.

~~~000

"Let me go! I want to go home!" Gohan screamed.

"Oh shut it brat," Raditz growled, throwing Gohan into his space pod and closing the hatch. "That should keep you quiet."

Raditz waited for the time to be up. His scouter beeped at him, signaling a strong power level. Looking around, the Saiyan heard the beeping when he looked at his pod.

"7,000? The thing must be broken. There's no way that little kid can have so much power," Raditz muttered.

Not long after the beeping came again. Raditz scowled when the scouter showed the same readings from the kid he stole. Then it picked up to more power levels coming at him.

"Wait, if it's reading Kakarot then the thing isn't broken. But how can such a child have that much power?" Raditz muttered to himself.

Goku and Piccolo landed in front of Raditz. The Saiyan looked surprised that the two would come to him.

"Give me back the kid," Piccolo demanded.

"I don't think so," said Raditz. "Besides, what can you do if I don't? We both know I'm stronger."

Piccolo growled and lunged forward at the man who took his son. Raditz threw a punch at the man, knocking him back. Piccolo got back up and charged again, this time with Goku at his side. Punches and kicks were thrown around, but nothing did damage to the newcomer. Raditz flew up into the air and charged his super attack. As Goku and Piccolo came up from either side, he fired. Goku barely dodged and got attacked, being knocked to the ground. He groaned and sat up, looking for his partner.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Goku asked.

The Earth Saiyan gasped at the sight of Piccolo. The demon king held onto what was left of his left arm, blood dripping to the ground.

"Oh this is perfect. Has anyone seen my arm around? You can't miss it. It's green," Raditz laughed.

"Now what do we do?" Piccolo asked.

"If I can grab his tail, then it'll weaken him. If you have something in mind, use it. It may be our only chance," said Goku.

"I have one move I planned on using on you. It isn't finished yet but it'll have to do," said Piccolo. "I can use one hand to charge it, but you have to keep him distracted."

Goku nodded and attacked his brother. After what felt like hours, Goku had grabbed his brother's tail, squeezing tightly. Raditz laid on the ground, keeping back the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to come here. If you let me go, I promise to never return again," Raditz begged.

"Well since you promised," said Goku.

Before he knew it, the warrior was thrown into the ground, creating a creator. Piccolo was still charging his attack when the space Saiyan attacked him. Piccolo found himself on the ground with Raditz pressing down on his chest, cracking and breaking a few ribs. Piccolo's screams echoed throughout the land. He felt a spike in his son's energy and knew he took off his protection. The scouter beeped rapidly and Raditz turned just in time to see Gohan break his pod. The child screamed and had tears in his eyes.

"You leave my daddy alone!" he screamed, charging at his kidnapper.

Gohan's head cracked the armor and left his uncle weakened. Gohan put the necklace back on and his ki went back to normal. Raditz growled and punched his nephew hard. With the power behind the blow, Gohan fell unconscious. Piccolo shakily got to his feet and charged his attack once more. Raditz charged up a ki ball and was about to kill the hybrid.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted.

"Don't! He's just a child!" Goku said. Goku got back up as well and grabbed his brother from behind. "Piccolo now! While we have the chance!"

"What are you- let go of me! He'll kill us both!" Raditz said panicked.

"Sacrificing yourself for others. How noble of you Goku," Piccolo said to himself. "Get ready. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

A light with a spiral around it went through Raditz and Goku, injuring both. Goku collapsed and landed hard, blood surrounding him. Raditz saw Piccolo walk up to him. He laughed softly.

"He was foolish. Now he's leaving his kid behind," said Raditz.

"He'll be back. You see on this planet, we have things called Dragon Balls. They'll wish him back," said Piccolo.

"Heh, foolish. Now my partners know. They have been listening in on our fight. They'll come and avenge me. Then your world will be exterminated," Raditz whispered. "They will come in a year. They are much more stronger than I. Be prepared for death."

Piccolo bared his teeth and was about to strike the finishing blow when the Saiyan died. Piccolo lowered his hand and his ears twitched. His son was shouting to get his attention when a plane landed, Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin coming out as well. Bulma went over to Goku's side, followed by the other two. Flute ran to his brother's side, shaking him slightly.

"Big brother? Can you hear me?" asked Flute. "Daddy, is big brother alright?"

"He'll be fine with a bit of rest," said Piccolo.

"You're hurt daddy," Flute pointed out. "Where did your arm go?"

Piccolo looked at his stump of an arm. With a bit of effort, Piccolo regrew a new arm. Flute looked amazed. Piccolo picked up his son and turned towards the others.

"I'll see you soon," Goku whispered, a smile still on his face. His breathing ceased, giving Piccolo some sort of achievement.

"Goku?" Krillin asked. "Goku!"

Piccolo left the area, beckoning Flute to follow. The small family landed in a desert. Piccolo set Gohan down, waking him softly.

"D-daddy?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine Gohan," said Piccolo. "We're going to be training for the next year. It'll be much harder. I need you both to be as strong as you can. Two more Saiyans are coming in a year and we must be prepared. Now, both of you go set up camp. I'm going to do some meditation on something."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

Piccolo

Children: Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Children: Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Seven weeks into the brutal training, Gohan started to have nightmares. Each one was different, but ended the same way. Piccolo also knew of his son's nightmares, but not saying anything out of respect. He knew his son would talk when he was ready.

 _Gohan stood facing the two Saiyans. The bald one laughed as he knocked Krillin away and as Tien died. Piccolo laid on the ground, having taking a beating with the midget. Flute cowered a few yards from his brother, taking in all the deaths that he had just seen. The short Saiyan looked at the two before looking at his companion._

 _"Remember Nappa, don't kill the older Namekian. I want him alive. He will tell us about the whereabouts of these dragon balls Raditz was speaking of," the man said._

 _Nappa grinned and charged up a large ki ball to destroy the younger Namek. Piccolo struggled up to his knees and looked towards his sons. He could see the Saiyan charge up the ki blast. Gohan saw it aimed at his brother and covered him with his own body. Flute clung to his brother's gi, not wanting him to die. Piccolo felt a sudden urge of fatherly instinct to save his sons. He found himself running forward and getting in the way just in time. His screams echoed louder than the blast. They only got louder as the blast became more powerful._

 _Dust kicked up and stayed in the air when the blast ended. The two Saiyans waited for the dust to clear to see the two dead boys. Instead they saw the older Namek barely standing. Piccolo stared hard at the Saiyans, his body trembling from the effects of the blast. His clothes were mostly gone, only a small bit remaining. His pained groans and gasps roused Gohan to look._

 _"D-dad?" Gohan asked._

 _"Gohan... take Flute and run," Piccolo ordered, pain in each word. "Go-"_

 _Piccolo fell forward, his body giving out on him. His breaths became shallow, pained, and ragged. Gohan crawled towards his father's side, carefully touching his bleeding body._

 _"Why did you do that? Now you're hurt," said Gohan._

 _"Run Gohan. It's too dangerous for you and Flute to stay," said Piccolo._

 _"I'm not leaving you. Goku is on his way. I can feel him. Just hold on. We can get you help," Gohan choked out, tears already burning in his eyes._

 _"Gohan, I remember the first day you came into my life. I didn't know what to do. You had gotten rid of all the evil within my heart," said Piccolo, tears in his own eyes. "Promise me you'll take care of your brother, protect him with your life."_

 _"I promise dad," Gohan whispered._

 _"Good boy. I love you and I'm proud to call you my son," Piccolo whispered, his eyes closing and his lolling to the side, the tears spilling to the ground._

 _Gohan growled in anger and took off his necklace and bracelet before charging up an attack, hot tears spilling from his eyes. The young boy raised hs hands above his head and formed a ki ball. The other Saiyan's scouter beeped and numbers rose._

 _"How is this possible? That kid's power is over 7,000," the prince said. "Nappa watch out! That kid is more powerful then we let on!"_

 _"MASENKO-HA!"_

Gohan woke up with a start. He looked around, seeing his brother, but not his father. The boy got up and looked around. He knew that it was a full moon tonight, so he had to be careful not to look at the moon. He had once and transformed when he was a year old. It wasn't good at all. His father had cut off the tail to see if that would help. It regrew back about a month later.

"Father?" Gohan asked into the night.

"I'm here Gohan," said Piccolo, standing from his floating lotus position.

"Daddy, when the Saiyans come, can you promise me not to get killed?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course Gohan," said Piccolo. "Why?"

"All these dreams I keep having are when the Saiyans arrive. Flute is in trouble and I protect him. And when I'm about to die, you get in the way and die. Each time is different but you die in the end and I show my true powers," Gohan explained. "I don't want you to die! I'm not ready for any of that!"

"I promise you Gohan I won't die," said Piccolo, knowing that the year the Saiyans arrive he will die.

Gohan nodded and curled up to his father's side. Piccolo held his son close to him and hummed him to sleep. When the hybrid fell asleep, Piccolo set him back down near the dead fireplace and his brother. He knew that when he did die, it would be from the Saiyan fight, or from Kami's old age. Either way, the dragon balls could be used once more and that wish is reserved for bringing Goku back to life. Piccolo hated the thought of leaving his sons orphans. But he would make sure Goku took care of them.

"I'm so sorry Gohan. I wish I could see you grow up and be at your side with Flute. Sadly, we can't live much longer. I promise I will try to stay in contact if I am allowed. Heck, I'm probably going to HFIL with all that I've done. But just remember, I love both you and your brother very much," Piccolo whispered into the dark.

The next morning started with a peaceful meditation and Flute taking a break. Piccolo warmed up before starting a sparring session with Gohan. It was past noon when Gohan just dodged the blasts coming towards him. Piccolo told him to attack and not just dodge. Gohan flashed in and out until he was above his father. Piccolo glanced up and ki shot out of his eyes. Gohan froze for a moment before collapsing to the ground, not moving at all. Piccolo got worried, but didn't dare move.

"Gohan, are you alright? I know I got a bit carried away there. You're not going to die on me are you?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan groaned and twitched. He got up and dusted himself off. He grinned at his father and gave him a thumbs up. Piccolo sighed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Take a break. We'll continue later," said Piccolo.

~~~000

Goku trained long. And by training, he was chasing a monkey to help him get used to the gravity and trying to hit a cricket with a hammer. Gregory and Bubbles finally had been caught or hit. Now the real training could begin. The Saiyan rested and turned towards King Kai.

"Hey King Kai, I'm hungry," Goku said. The blue man fell before getting back up.

"Are you ever not hungry?" asked King Kai.

"Nope. I can never seem to get enough food," Goku answered.

"Fine. But you better not eat me out of food. Then the real training can begin. We still have a little over half a year until the Saiyans arrive," said King Kai.

"Good. I can't wait to get back," said Goku.

~~~000

Kami looked into Piccolo's feelings without him noticing. The most he could feel was regret. Kami knew that his other half wished to stay and watch his son grow, but knew that wasn't possible. It hurt deeply to let Gohan grow up without his father. Kami probed a little deeper and hummed.

"It seems that Piccolo has another son," Kami said.

"Another?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes, a young, spirited boy. He seems to love Gohan very much," said Kami. "He is so innocent and young. It will be hard on him when we die."

"Who will care for them?" Mr. Popo questioned, stopping his watering.

"I don't know. I can feel that Piccolo doesn't wish this on his sons," said Kami. "Gohan will know what to do. He'll care for his younger brother and make his father proud. I have no doubts that the others will help where they can."

~~~000

Gohan and Flute trained constantly, both physically and mentally. Piccolo watched their progress closely, making a few changes when something was wrong. His boys were getting there, but still had much to learn. Sadly it wasn't to be. The sky darkened and Piccolo glared up at the dark clouds.

"Daddy, why is it dark?" asked Flute.

"They are summoning Shenron, so Goku must be coming back. That means that the Saiyans are coming sooner than expected," said Piccolo. "Prepare yourselves now."

Then they felt it. Two powerful ki signatures coming from the north. Flute looked towards the source and stepped closer to Gohan.

"Daddy? Is that the bad people?" Flute asked.

"Yes it is. We must hold them off until Goku comes and helps us. I don't know how strong they will be, but I need you both to help out as much as you can," said Piccolo. Both boys nodded. "Gohan, do not take off your necklace or bracelet. We mustn't let them see your true power until the timing is right. You may be one of our only chances of surviving. You can attack, but they won't sense your ki."

"Alright father," said Gohan.

"Good, now get ready," said Piccolo. "There are many power levels coming right for us. They have us surrounded."

Krillin landed shortly and Flute punched him hard, not knowing if he was the threat. Krillin cowered and raised his hands. Piccolo laughed and looked down at the midget.

"Jeez Piccolo, can he hit any harder?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sure he can," Piccolo answered.

"The others are on their way. Goku should be here also. Soon hopefully," said Krillin. "So you ready for this? And what the outcome may be? Anyway you're looking good Gohan. You've bulked up."

"I remember you. You were at that house when my uncle kidnapped me," said Gohan.

"Yeah the name's Krillin," the monk said.

"I am well aware of what could happen," said Piccolo. "Now enough talk. They're here."

Above the group were two beings. One was taller than the other and much more bulkier. The shorter one seemed to have control of the other one. The tall one looked at the green beings and then turned to his partner.

"Hey, those two green ones are Namekians," said the tall one.

"Yes. He is also the one who killed Raditz. Makes sense though. They have more powerful ki," the short one said. "Such a fine race. So weak. They also have mysterious powers and can create things. Nappa, keep the older one alive. He must know about the dragon balls, or he made them. You can kill the other ones."

"Hmm... well I must thank you for telling me of my ancestry. But you're wrong on a few things. I didn't make these dragon balls. As you can see, I'm more of a warrior type," said Piccolo, getting into his fighting stance. He knew that Kami was listening in and knew that he knew what he was now.

"Oh and Nappa, take off that scouter. They can hide their power levels," said the short one, taking his off.

"Uh... sure Vegeta," said Nappa.

"And get those Saibaman ready. They should work out just fine," said Vegeta.

"Alright. This soil will do just fine," said Nappa.

He pulled out a jar and planted 6 bean-looking things. He also poured some green slime onto where they were planted and waited. Soon 6 green creatures rose out of the ground and faced the ones in front of them. Flute gulped in fear and hid behind Gohan. They knew they were going to have troubles in this fight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Also Frieza and his men won't come until a bit later. So AU I guess, but only slightly. I only write what the plot bunnies give me. Also, since I ain't feeling well and doctors don't know what's going on, I'm not really going to go into detail with the battle.

I.C.2014: I was going to have that later for when... you'll find out in the next chapter. Goku will be in for a surprise. And so will Gohan and Flute.

Sairey13: Interesting point there. Gave me an idea. Thanks. I have awesome plans for Gohan later on.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk_

Piccolo

Children: Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Children: Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu jumped right in shortly with Yamcha not even a minute later. Vegeta looked at the group and smiled. One Saibaiman for one fighter. It would be perfect.

"I have a game I want to play. One fighter per Saibaiman," said Vegeta.

"What?" Krillin shrieked.

"Shut it midget. It could buy Goku some time for getting here. He hasn't even been picked up yet," Piccolo growled lowly.

"I'll fight first," said Tien.

"You, go fight him. Give him your best," said Vegeta, talking to the closest creature.

It nodded and walked up. Tien got into his fighting stance before attacking. The Saibaiman growled as it attacked, instead being put on defensive. Tien got a hit right in its stomach, stunning it. Tien smirked and walked back to Chiaotzu's side. Vegeta scowled and blasted the Saibaiman, leaving hardly anything.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?" asked Nappa.

"I told him to give it his best. That was not his best," the prince said. "All of you had better not make the same mistake he did."

Krillin shivered, "He's ruthless. Killing his own because they failed. We have to watch out for that creep."

"Who's going next?" Gohan asked.

"I will," said Krillin.

"No I will Krillin. If you get killed, then we can't wish you back a second time," said Yamcha. "Besides, with all the training we've had, they should be easy."

The ex-bandit beckoned the next enemy towards him. Nappa pointed to one and it attacked. Yamcha charged and before anyone knew, they were moving at super speed. Flute was having difficulty seeing the battle that moved above them.

"Brother, I can't see them," said Flute.

"Concentrate. Feel and you'll see them," said Gohan. Flute smiled when he could see the battle.

Yamcha charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it. The Saibaiman landed on the ground, creating a crater from the force of the blast. Yamcha landed near the crater. He smirked at the other side. The downed Saibaiman got up and latched itself to the fighter. Yamcha struggled to free himself from its grasp. It smiled and gripped on tighter.

"Oh no," Piccolo whispered. "Gohan, cover Flute's eyes. Now!"

Gohan took his brother and hid his face in his gi, using his arms to cover his ears as well. Yamcha's screams were cut short when the Saibaiman exploded, killing itself. Vegeta laughed.

"That's much better," he said.

"I wanna see a win, not a draw," Nappa said.

Krillin went to the crater that Yamcha laid it. He put an ear to his back and didn't hear a heartbeat. Krillin straightened and fisted his hands together, keeping the tears at bay.

"Guys, we lost him," said Krillin.

Gohan looked back at the fighter they had just lost. Flute peeked out and didn't really understand. He never had what death was explained to him. Piccolo wanted to wait till he was older. His eyes widened in fear, seeing the man not move and the bald one shaking in anger.

"Gohan? What happened?" asked Flute.

"Nothing really. I'll explain later alright?" Gohan said.

"Okay," said Flute.

Krillin told the others not to get in the way and killed all but one Saibaiman. Vegeta smiled when the last one came out from hiding, about to kill Flute. Piccolo grabbed him before flinging him up and killing him with a blast from his mouth. Vegeta slow clapped and smiled.

"Can I take them on Vegeta?" asked Nappa.

"Go ahead. Just leave the Nameks alive. They should know about the dragon balls," said Vegeta.

"Of course," said Nappa.

Before the remaining Z fighters could react, Nappa struck Tien down. Chiaotzu tried to hypnotize them, but it wasn't working. Nappa enjoyed attacking each fighter, beating them hard. He and Tien fought hard. Nappa cut Tien's arm right off, stopping at the elbow. Nappa flew up to fire another attack when he felt the tiny emperor on him. Chiaotzu glowed a faint blue.

 _Tien, stay strong._

The triclops looked around, seeing his friend and his intentions.

"Chiaotzu, don't! We can't wish you back! Please don't do this!" Tien shouted, trying to save his partner.

 _I'm sorry Tien. Stay alive and fight. Goodbye my friend._

Chiaotzu blew up, his last thoughts of Tien. Said fighter shouted, not wanting his friend to die. But it was too late. He was already gone. Tien got up and attacked Nappa in pure fury. He used one attack that used up his remaining energy, effectively killing him.

"Soon Chiaotzu," Tien whispered, collapsing and not moving.

"Goku! Where are you?!" Krillin shouted up to the sky.

Piccolo couldn't believe it. Already three of the Z fighters were dead. He didn't know which was next. It could be anyone. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan got ready to attack again. Flute's brain went into shock, unable to do much. Piccolo and Gohan felt his distress and knew that it was becoming too much for his mind.

"Gohan, Flute can't take much more. His brain can't handle the stress of battle yet," Piccolo said.

"I know. I'll protect him father," said Gohan. "Argh, where's Goku. We can't keep this up without him."

Nappa advanced, about to kill the remaining. Vegeta kept hearing this Goku person coming up. He looked towards Nappa.

"Nappa! Stop!" Vegeta ordered.

"Awe Vegeta, it was just getting interesting," Nappa whined. "I can't not fight. I need to finish them off."

He advanced again.

"Nappa!? Are you going against my orders?!" Vegeta demanded.

"No. Sorry Vegeta. I got carried away," Nappa said.

"Now then, is this Goku you speak of Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"That's not his name anymore," Krillin said.

"Ah so it is. Well I'll give you three hours. If Kakarot isn't here by then, well you can figure that out," said Vegeta.

~~~000

Goku raced as fast as he could along Snake Way. He could see the end in the distant. He could hear his friend crying for him to hurry.

"I'm almost there guys. Just a bit longer," said Goku.

~~~000

"Do you feel him yet?" asked Mr. Popo.

"No not yet. He's close though," said Kami.

~~~000

Piccolo knew that Goku was almost to the pickup point. They had two more hour until the fight would begin again. In that time, Flute remained in shock. Piccolo tried to shake him out of it. Gohan walked away from their group to see if he could find a safe place for his brother. A blast just about hit him.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Nappa asked.

"You're no fun you big bully! You're stupid, you're ugly, and you smell!" Gohan shouted, miffed about being almost hit.

"Ah! I-I smell? It's not my fault! I've been cooped up in a space pod for a year. What did you expect?" Nappa asked, clearly hurt. Vegeta laughed in the background.

Nappa huffed and went off. He destroyed some humans broadcasting and came back just in time for the battle to begin again. He took off his armor to make it easier. Piccolo knew that Flute was still in shock, so he left him. He and Krillin discussed their plan in their minds. Krillin nodded and charged forward. While Nappa was distracted, Piccolo rushed forward and grabbed his tail. Nappa looked down at the Namek who held him. He rolled his eyes and slammed his elbow into his head. Piccolo shook as intense pain raked his body. He slumped forward, still holding the tail. Nappa held Piccolo by the collar of his gi, laughing. Gohan panicked when his father didn't move. Flute snapped out of his state and became angry. He yelled as he charged forward, a thin energy beam cutting off the Saiyan's tail.

"Why you little brat?" Nappa growled.

He threw Piccolo and faced the smaller one. Flute froze up again, afraid of what the stronger man would do. Gohan tried to rouse their father. Krillin landed and held his hand up, a thin ki disk appearing.

"Distructo Disk!"

Nappa looked towards the midget and barely dodged the ki disk. A cut appeared on his face. Nappa growled and ignored the child. Flute ran back to safety, not wanting to get hurt. Piccolo was still down and Nappa had beaten Krillin good. Next he came after Gohan and sent him into a mountain. Piccolo got up and blasted Nappa's back while he wasn't looking. The taller man stalked towards the Namek. Gohan froze up, remembering his dream.

"Nappa, kill them all now. We will just go to planet Namek and get the dragon balls there. We don't have time to play with weaklings," Vegeta ordered.

 _Flute cowered a few yards from his brother, taking in all the deaths that he had just seen. The short Saiyan looked at the two before looking at his companion._

 _"Remember Nappa, don't kill the older Namekian. I want him alive. He will tell us about the whereabouts of these dragon balls Raditz was speaking of," the man said._

 _Nappa grinned and charged up a large ki ball to destroy the younger Namek. Piccolo struggled up to his knees and looked towards his sons. He could see the Saiyan charge up the ki blast. Gohan saw it aimed at his brother and covered him with his own body. Flute clung to his brother's gi, not wanting him to die. Piccolo felt a sudden urge of fatherly instinct to save his sons. He found himself running forward and getting in the way just in time._

Gohan shook his head, knowing what was going to happen. He couldn't allow that. Nappa knocked Piccolo down again and turned towards Flute. Gohan looked in the same direction and ran to his brother. Nappa charged up a powerful ki attack. Gohan held Flute close to his body, praying that they'll live. Piccolo looked towards his sons. He felt a fatherly instinct kick in. He ran towards them just as the blast approached. He grabbed his sons and rolled out of the way. The blast got his back, burning it and making it bleed heavily. Gohan looked up, seeing that they were alright. He looked at his father, who laid facedown in the dirt, groaning in pain from the wounds on his back.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine...Gohan. Get...get your brother...out of here," Piccolo gasped out.

"I'm not leaving you. You're too hurt to move," said Gohan, getting to his father's side, Flute joining him.

"Daddy..." Flute trailed off, never seeing so much blood before.

"Go...now, before...it's too late," said Piccolo. "I'm too injured...to move. Go."

Nappa walked right up to them and was about to attack Flute when he disappeared. Nappa looked around to see Flute on a yellow cloud. Gohan got angry, feeling his power needing to be released. He took off his necklace and bracelet, letting his power free. Vegeta's scouter went crazy.

"Nappa watch out. The kid's power is over 7,000," Vegeta warned.

"Much better," the Saiyan said, smirking.

Gohan raised his hands above his head, a yellow ki sphere growing.

"MASENKO HA!"

The blast consumed Nappa, killing him. Vegeta was shocked at the power the kid had. Another man touched down, looking surprised his son. Goku glared at Vegeta before beckoning Nimbus over. Gohan stayed by his father's side. Flute climbed off the cloud and went to his brother's side. Goku went to Krillin, feeding him half a senzu bean. The bald man got up and walked to Piccolo's side. Goku bent down, seeing that Piccolo was dying from blood loss. He fed him the other half of the senzu bean, bringing him back to full health.

"About time you got here Goku," Piccolo said, getting up.

"Sorry. I hurried as fast as I could. Snake Way is really long," said Goku sheepishly. "Wow, you've grown since I last saw you. And another one."

Gohan looked at the man in front of him. He seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember. Then it clicked. This was his biological father. Flute stayed at Piccolo's side, not willing to let go.

"You guys get out of here. I'll deal with him," said Goku.

"Are you kidding? Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are dead because of this guy," said Krillin. "Heck, he even kills his own teammates."

"I got this Krillin. Trust me on this one. Piccolo, go take them far away from here. Kami doesn't have much long to live. I estimate about 5 weeks at most," said Goku. "Spend time with them while you can."

Piccolo nodded and left, Flute in his arms and Gohan flying at his side. They headed towards their valley, hoping that Goku defeats Vegeta. Piccolo also had some explaining to do with his sons. He knew that he wouldn't come back to life. Even with the ones on his home world, he would have to die an unnatural death. With Kami dying, then it would be natural. He just hoped that his sons would be fine without him. He had a good plan in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, thanks everyone who favorited/followed my story and me. Had a dream about what should happen so here you go. Thought it fit in with the story. Here's the next chapter.

Sairey13: I must say I admire the way you think. I can assure you there is a way that Flute won't die. Well I have plans for him, but that's not until at least the next chapter. This is making my brain have so many ideas of what to do. Thanks.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk_

Piccolo

Children: Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Children: Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, Vegeta caring, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Piccolo kept his sons close to him. He really wished not to have this talk, but he must. Flute sat in his father's lap, clinging to his gi. Piccolo took in a deep breath, feeling the power of Goku and Vegeta fighting from afar off.

"As you know Earth has a guardian. My father had split from the guardian. If one died, then the other would. When my father died, he spit me out. He also put part of soul into me, allowing the guardian to live. Now he is dying so I will die as well as him. I wish to stay with you both, but I can't. I don't know when Kami will die, but it is soon. I want you both to care for each other. I will try to watch over you as much as I can. Gohan, I want you to stay with Goku and his wife. They will take care of you both," said Piccolo.

"What's dying?" asked Flute.

"It is where someone goes to sleep and never wake up again. That's what being dead is. Father will die and then we can't wish him back. The dragon balls will be gone," said Gohan, holding back the tears.

"I don't want you to die," said Flute.

"I know my son, but sadly we must. Kami cannot continue for long. Just remember I'll still be with you, here," said Piccolo, placing a hand over Flute's heart. "I will find a way to return to you if possible. I promise."

Gohan snapped his head towards where the battle was taking place. There was even more power coming from the direction. Two more power levels joined in, one of them being Krillin. It wasn't long after that they felt Vegeta leave the planet. The three left to the battle scene to see the outcome. Everyone was still alive, even if they were battered. Gohan helped the injured into the plane when Bulma landed. At the hospital, Goku recovered slowly. Piccolo sent his sons away for a while and turned to Goku and his wife, ignoring the others in the room.

"Goku, as you know I'm dying along with Kami. The dragon balls will disappear along with us. I want you and Chi-Chi to watch my sons until I find a way to return. I know there is a way. Gohan has something he can trade for to get zeni to go to school. There's a small village close with a school. He can go there. Flute can wait for him nearby. I've already enrolled him. He starts in a couple weeks. I will be gone by then," said Piccolo. "When you have recovered enough, Kami will want everyone to be on the Lookout."

"Wait Piccolo, won't your other son die with you? I mean he's connected to you and Kami in a way," said Goku.

"I know. Kami and I have discussed this. We can prevent his death," said Piccolo.

"Oh. I promise to look after them. You have my word," said Goku.

After another week, Yajirobe brought Goku a senzu bean. The doctors were amazed at the effects. The gang headed off towards the Lookout. Piccolo had difficulties flying there, refusing any help that was offered. His power and strength ebbed away with his life. Mr. Popo greeted them and showed them their rooms they would stay in. Goku seemed really worried about the guardian and stayed in sight of him. Kami's movements seemed slow and labored. On the ninth day, Piccolo called his sons and Krillin to his side. Goku and the rest were outside.

Kami felt pain in his chest. Goku only had the warning of the Namekian's staff falling. He raced forward as Kami fell backwards, cradling his head before it hit the tiled floor. Mr. Popo went straight to Kami's side. Korin even came up when he felt that it was time. The elder's breaths were extremely shallow and labored. His face scrunched in pain, eyes glossing over. Goku didn't move except to lay the guardian's head on his lap. Not that far, Piccolo was also on the ground. His sons cried as he tried to stay alive. Krillin thought of an idea and sent the message telepathically. Piccolo understood and nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Popo, I trust you to ensure that Earth has a guardian," said Kami, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It was nice knowing you old friend. I hope you find peace," said Korin.

"Yeah. And thanks for everything Kami. You've taught me a lot. I'll protect Earth until my last breath," said Goku, fighting back his tears.

"Thank you," Kami whispered.

Krillin placed a hand over Piccolo's heart. He took a deep breath before letting a small ki blast end the pain. He knew that no one could be brought back if the death was natural if Namek's dragon balls were like theirs. Mr. Popo watch his dearest friend leave with Piccolo.

"Kami?! Kami!" Mr. Popo grieved.

"Daddy!" Flute shouted, not being able to handle the pain. He latched onto Gohan, crying into his chest. "He's gone. Brother why?"

"I know Flute," said Gohan.

Goku set the cooling head onto the floor and walked to the two boys. Flute whimpered about his father never coming back again. Gohan comforted his brother, looking up at Goku.

"Gohan?" Goku asked softly. "Hey things will be fine. I just know they will. Piccolo asked me to take you two in and I agreed. It was the best I could do."

"Alright," said Gohan.

~~~000

Gohan sat in school bored. He waited for the time to go by. His father and Kami were buried not that long ago. Flute cried throughout the entire thing. The emotional pain seemed to last. It wasn't until a few days ago that he was back to his normal self. Everyday he would wait for his brother near the edge of the forest, keeping hidden. Gohan's teacher seemed to know something was off. When lunch started, he kept his student behind.

"Gohan, are you alright? You seemed worried," said Mr. Hyke, pushing his glasses up. His brown hair got a bit in the way.

"You can say that. My father died a little over a week ago and his funeral was a few days after his death. My little brother is recovering slowly. He already seems like he's back to normal. Goku and his wife treat us well I guess. Chi-Chi always pushes me to study and do my homework," said Gohan, venting out his problems he kept hidden. "I guess I'm just coming to terms that my biological father and mother are different than father. Chi-Chi couldn't keep me and left me in the woods. Then father found me and adopted me. Later he spat up my younger brother. We survived the battle with the Saiyans, those aliens that blew up the city. Yeah we lost a few friends in the battle, but Earth is safe. I find out that I'm half Saiyan because Goku is. Now things seem different without father here."

"I see," said Mr. Hyke.

"My brother will be waiting after school for me. If I finish early, can I leave early? I can feel that he's wanting to show me something when we get home. His ki is happy. I think the first time since father died," said Gohan. He went on explaining ki and his bond with his alien brother when he saw the confused look his teacher gave.

"You seem to have a rough life. And that explains the tail. Well you are really intelligent. I won't be surprised if you leave early if you want to," said Mr. Hyke.

"Thank you," said Gohan. "It felt good to talk about things."

The rest of the school day passed by. Mr. Hyke gave Gohan all the homework without explaining anything and Gohan completed it. He was reading a book when he felt his brother in the forest waiting. Gohan decided that he was going to read until school ended. Flute waited patiently for the last half hour of the school. Walking around, not in class, was a group of boys. All three seemed to be in a gang. One spotted Flute and motioned for the others to follow.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys. A little lost runt," said the taller boy with blonde hair.

"He looks like an alien Gus," a fat one said.

"I agree with Burt," said the third.

"Well Tony, do you have the things still?" asked Gus.

"Yep, right here," said Tony, pulling out a bag. Inside was a towel and lots of water.

"Burt, hold him down. Tony, grab his legs," said Gus, grabbing the items.

"S-stop. Let me go!" Flute protested, struggling.

"No way freak," Burt said.

Flute found himself pinned to the ground. Gus took the towel and put it over Flute's nose and mouth tightly. He pinned the boy's legs under him and motioned for Tony to grab the towel. Tony kept it in place while he grabbed the first bottle. Flute twisted and turned, trying to escape this fate. Gus poured the water onto the towel and continued with it. Flute felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe right and water was forced into his lungs. His vision began to become black and his heart slowed to a stop. Flute closed his eyes, sending out a signal to anyone close by.

Gohan looked up and out the window, startled. He could feel distress on Flute's end of the bond. Mr. Hyke set the teaching book down, going to Gohan's side.

"Gohan, what is it?" asked Mr. Hyke.

"It's my brother. He's being attacked and needs my help. I can feel him fading," said Gohan, rushing to the window. He flew out of it.

Mr. Hyke followed just in case. Gohan landed in the forest, looking around. He could see three boys, all roughly 14, laughing.

"Oh man that was great," said Tony.

Gohan walked over them and froze at the sight of his brother. Gus sneered and jabbed a thumb in Gohan's direction.

"Look, it's Jewelry Boy," he said. He ripped off Gohan's necklace and crushed it. "There see, that's better."

Gohan growled at them, making eye contact.

"What have you done?" Gohan asked, voice cold. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. Killed a little freak that was watching the school," said Burt as if it was nothing.

"Wny?!" Gohan questioned, his ki skyrocketing. The other fighters appeared a few minutes later, having sensed his anger.

"Gohan what's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"Them! They killed him! They murdered Flute! I can't feel him anymore!" Gohan shouted, pointing to his brother. He turned back to the boys. "You killed my brother! I'll kill you. I'll make you pay!"

Gohan's eyes and hair flashed a different color. Krillin was already at Flute's side, throwing the towel away. Goku braced himself against the powerful wind created by the ki coming from his son. Gohan allowed the anger to overtake him, his eyes blue and his hair blonde.

"Gohan calm down," Goku said, trying to get closer.

"Goku, it's true. Flute's dead," said Krillin.

Sirens filled the air. Police circled the boys, taking them in. Gohan couldn't keep the power under control. Goku pushed forward and hugged the 5 year old close. Gohan let his power fade, tears now coming.

"I promised dad that I would protect him. Now he's dead," said Gohan. "It's all my fault."

"Shh... it's not your fault Gohan. You didn't know this would happen," said Goku. "Hey, Bulma just finished a ship to go to Namek. We can wish him back along with the others. It was Krillin's idea to go. Mr. Popo remembered where Kami's old ship was. Bulma has it ready to go, along with a few other things added, like a training room where you can adjust the gravity."

"Really? We're going to Namek? Father and Flute are coming back?" asked Gohan.

"Yes they are," said Goku.

Gohan cheered in joy. He knew that things would be better. He saw his teacher and told him the news. His teacher allowed him to go and that he could catch up later on work. Gohan couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I haven't had much time to watch the series, but I will do my best. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Gonna be a somewhat short chapter until I am able to fill in the blanks once I continue in the series. And it is going to be somewhat AU from this point.

WitchDoc: Glad you are loving it.

Sairey13: Uh Flute is connected to them, but he won't be revived when Piccolo and Kami do. Gohan... well he is very interesting to write right now. He will help train Flute to fight, while Dende can help teach him to heal.

XZanayu: Thank you. Huge writer's block but it should be gone for a while now. Trying to watch the Namek saga or whatever it is called to continue.

multyfangirl20: They almost did. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Gohan is going to learn how to control this evolved form of power he has.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk/ _Namekian__

 _:bond:_

Piccolo

Child(s): Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Child(s): Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Flute looked up at the very large man. He didn't know what happened. The last thing he remembered was darkness before waking up in a very strange place in front of a very strange man. King Yemma looked down at the child, humming as he went through his large book.

"Flute Daimao, son to Piccolo 'Ma Junior' Daimao. Death: drowned by three boys. You hold no evil and have done no wrong. You can head through that doorway over there," Yemma listed off, pointing to the archway that said Heaven on it.

"Is my father there sir?" Flute asked.

"Your father is on King Kia's planet training," Yemma said.

"Can I go to him? I really miss my father," Flute said cutely.

"I shall take him King Yemma," someone offered. Flute looked to see Kami by another doorway. "Come young child. Your father is over here. I will teleport us to make it faster."

Flute followed the elder, excited to see his father again. Of course he wished that Gohan was there too, but that couldn't be helped right now. Kami teleported to the small planet at the end of Snake Way. Flute didn't seem bothered by the gravity of the planet. He looked around and saw a small blue man.

"Hello Kami. What brings you here?" The man walked over to the Namekian. "Oh who's this little guy?"

"This is Piccolo's youngest son. I brought him here to stay with his father," said Kami. "Is he around?"

"Father!" Flute ran over to his father, who sat under a tree.

Piccolo looked up to see his son running towards him. He was surprised to see his son there at all. A small halo floated above the child's head. Flute jumped into his father's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Flute? What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know. I was waiting for Gohan to get out of school when three big kids came up. They held me down and put a cloth on my face. Then they poured water on it and the last I remember was seeing darkness. Then I woke up here and Kami took me to you," Flute retold. "I missed you so much dad. Gohan does too."

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His son had been murdered, drowned by three very foolish humans. But how will Gohan react to this. He knew that the hybrid didn't take well to his death, but now having to deal with his younger brother's death too? This was not going to end well for the young boy. Why didn't Goku watch over Flute? Piccolo gave him one simple job and he failed at it.

"Dad? Are you not happy to see me?" Flute asked. He looked down in worry and sadness. A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for my son. I am very happy to see you. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon," said Piccolo. He wiped away the tiny drop. "Don't cry. You did nothing wrong."

"Okay," Flute sniffed. He buried his head into the muscled chest. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Flute," Piccolo returned.

The deceased Z fighters had stopped their training to watch. They didn't remember seeing this child before. Yamcha stared with an open jaw. He didn't expect the hardened demon king to show such love to another.

"He has another son?!" Yamcha shouted. "When did this happen? How come we never noticed before? What is he even doing here?"

"Not too loud Yamcha. Let them have some privacy. It is apparent that the child was killed or died of grief," Tien scolded. Yamcha yelped in pain, his back smoking. "Too late. Piccolo already hit you."

~~~000

Gohan stared out his window. Even though the news of going to Namek excited him, he mourned for his brother. He had placed him to rest next to his father near their valley. It wasn't fair.

' _Father, I'm sorry I failed you. Flute can't be brought back. Suffocation and drowning are natural deaths. Watch over him for me please,'_ Gohan thought. Of course his thoughts were all negative. He would never get his brother back, nor his father. Both died naturally.

"Gohan, you all set?" Goku asked. He sat on the bed next to the boy. "Gohan?"

"What's the point? They died naturally and can't be wished back. If the Namekian's dragon balls are anything like ours, then it would be pointless to go to Namek," Gohan vented. His hair flickered between black and blonde. "It's my fault! I was suppose to watch over Flute and now he's dead! If only I had left school early when I could! He would still be here!"

"Gohan there's always a chance that we can bring them back. I'm willing to take the risk, are you?" Goku comforted. "Come on, the ship is ready. We leave in less than an hour. We can practice controlling your power on the ship."

Gohan followed solemnly. Tears pricked his eyes. He stopped by the three graves, saying his goodbyes before blasting away. He would try to get his family back. He wouldn't stop until he had them back where they belong. That he promised, even if it killed him.

~~~000

"You've improved a lot Flute," Piccolo commented. The two would do continuous training, ignoring the other fighters. "Don't hesitate for too long when fighting. Your enemy will take advantage of that."

"I will remember that father. But I don't know if fighting is really my thing. It feels right, but at the same time doesn't," Flute said. "I want to help but fighting seems a bit too much. I will if I have to."

"It could be that you are from the Dragon clan of Namekians like Kami is," King Kai added in. "There are three known classes a Namek can fall into: Dragon, Warrior, and Healer. It isn't common for one to be two or even all three. Piccolo could create dragon balls if he wanted to since he is a part of Kami's other half. Kami would be considered both Dragon and Warrior class before he split."

"That sounds so cool," Flute beamed. "Father, do you think I could be all three. I feel like healing would be perfect for me."

"Maybe," said Piccolo. "Let us mediate now and allow our bodies to rest."

~~~000

Gohan looked up, his hair golden and ki surrounding his body. He had now managed to control this new power with Goku's help. Krillin of course stayed his distance, having enough with being beaten each sparring match. Bulma looked at the console, a large grin on her face.

"Guys we are in Namek's gravity," she announced (A/N: Not the fake one. The real one).

"Wow would you look at that," Krillin whistled. The large green planet came into view, white wisps of clouds twirling in the atmosphere. "Looks incredible. Hope the natives are friendly."

"I'm sure they will be," said Goku. "How long until we land Bulma?"

"In about a few minutes. Get ready to land," Bulma instructed. She safely landed the Namekian ship near a village. "All right I need to check the air outside and AAAHHH! What are you doing?!"

Goku and Gohan looked around the land. They didn't even bother listening to the scientist. Krillin jumped onto the blue grass. The villagers down below looked at the new comers with interest, the warriors getting ready to fight off the possible danger. All the children huddled together near the village elder, clinging onto his clothes. Gohan hopped down to the small gathering of houses, putting his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

" _Elder, stay behind us with the childern_ ," one of the large warriors said. " _Do you speak Namekian?_ "

" _I do speak Namekian_ ," Gohan answered. " _We have not come to harm you. We merely are here to use the dragon balls with your permission._ "

"Gohan, what are they saying?" Goku asked.

"They asked if we spoke Namekian. Well at least I do. Father didn't know what language he spoke at times, but taught us it regardless," Gohan answered. "He must of learned it from his father's memories from before they landed."

" _Your friends speak the universal language,_ " the elder said. " _Come and tell us your story young lad. As for now, my name is Moori, this village's elder._ "

"They said that you speak the universal language. So they will be able to communicate with you," Gohan translated. He turned to the elder and bowed. " _Thank you for your time sir. I will gladly tell you my story. My friends will know parts of it that I wasn't there for."_

The elder Namekian had sat them down at a table, bringing them forth water since they did not have a proper food source. Gohan thanked them and watched as the entire village gathered around them. The children sat close to him, examining with interest at the new comers. Gohan drank some water before clearing his throat.

"My name is Gohan Daimao. My father is Piccolo Diamao, son to King Piccolo Diamao, who has split from Kami, the former guardian of Earth. My biological father is this man here Son Goku. I was adopted by my father when my biological mother gave me up because of a prophecy. A hybrid child will destroy the universe if tainted with evil and holds much power. I am that child. I have a Namekian brother, who is younger. His name is Flute. I come here because of a tragedy. My father and Kami are linked together, so if one dies the other does. Kami was dying and my father along with him after we had battled Saiyans to save our planet. When they died, the dragon balls on Earth disappeared.

"After father's burial, I went to school to learn. One day I had finished my work early and decided to stick around rather than leave home to Goku and his wife, who are taking care of me. Flute was waiting nearby in a forest to stay hidden and save." Gohan began to tear up. The sight of his lifeless brother surfaced. "My brother was killed by three boys. Please Elder Moori, I wish to bring them back to life. I want my family. I miss them so badly."

"There is no way to bring back your father if he died naturally with Kami," Moori said with regret.

"Uh actually, it is possible. He didn't die a natural cause," Krillin admitted, looking down at the ground to avoid Gohan's look. "I killed him with a ki blast. But Gohan before you kill me, your father allowed it! It was the only way not to die naturally."

"Then we will help you with your selfless act of kindness Gohan Daimao. You do not seek to use the dragon balls for evil," said Moori with a smile. "There is one in each village and one at the grand elder's home. You will need the password to the dragon balls. Gohan, since you speak our language, you will be able to tell the dragon your desires. Dende, can you take them to the others and explain the situation?"

A young Namek about Flute's age nodded. Gohan thanked the people once more, following the child to the east. Bulma stayed there with the first ball and to await the return of the others. And so the new adventure began on the planet, the quest to bring back father and brother starting. Nothing was going to stop the young hybrid from his goals. Not even the approaching evil could do such a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot to add this into the next chapter. Flute will be coming back. And I will have a surprise for you in the next chapter or two. Hence the more AU.

Sairey13: Yeah they'll have a strong relationship like he and Flute do.

XZanayu: I'm happy too. Piccolo has to be my favorite character followed by Vegeta.

Fanfictionranger: Thank you. I agree with the schooling and training. The anime left that out.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk/ _Namekian__

 _:bond:_

Piccolo

Child(s): Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Child(s): Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"Dende, Guru is expecting you and one other," said Nail, standing guard over the entrance.

" _I will go._ You two wait here for me," said Gohan.

Gohan walked into the large house, following Dende and Nail up to the top floor. A very large Namek sat there, who had turned his head to look at them. He smiled at the sight of his child then to the young boy.

" _Hello sir, my name is Gohan_ ," the boy introduced. " _I seek your permission to use the dragon balls to bring back my father and brother. Once father is brought back, our own dragon balls will reactivate."_

 _"That means that the son of Katas has passed_ ," Guru said solemnly.

" _What do you mean_?" Gohan asked, confused by the name.

" _Katas was a great man. He was part of the Dragon clan, meaning he can create dragon balls. At the age 242, he birthed a son. He was known as the Nameless Namek since his true identity was hidden. Still as a child, this young Namekian had his life changed. When Katas was 261, our planet fell into a massive climate change,_ " Guru retold, remembering the events so long ago. " _Katas died after sending his son to a small, distant planet called Earth. The entire population but I had died. I knew that somewhere out there Katas' son would survive._ "

Gohan listened closely. This would be his great grandfather had he been alive still. Guru explained that he had created a set of dragon balls and managed to repopulate the planet. Now he wished that he knew this Katas. He sounded amazing.

" _Father didn't talk much about his father, King Piccolo Diamao. He had split from Kami years ago while on Earth. He created what he called the Demon clan. Before grandfather died, he had put part of his soul into his last son, an exact copy. Father tells me that when he found me as a baby, what remained of his father left him, all except his memories and transferred powers. Kami became old and died when father was killed. Later my brother was killed while waiting for me to go to school,_ " Gohan said, now telling his story and what he knew. " _Father was the one that taught me Namekian. He had birthed my little brother not long after he took me in, a few years later in fact. I had took away all evil from his heart and repacked it with love. That is why I must bring them back. They didn't deserve to have their lives cut short."_

" _You have proven yourself worthy of using the dragon balls. The password is Arise Porunga. You will be able to summon the dragon and speak your wishes since you know our language,"_ said Guru, reaching up and giving the one star ball to Gohan. " _In addition, I shall unlock your hidden potential. You will need it in the future."_

Gohan felt a hidden door open when the Grand Elder touched the top of his head. It was a strange feeling, but a good one. A sudden connection opened up, allowing him to hear his father praising his son. Tears of happiness pricked his eyes at hearing that wonderful, deep, baritone voice once more. He could even hear his brother.

: _Father! Flute!:_ Gohan thought to them, his joy leaking into the bond that remained intact. "Thank you Grand Elder Guru. I can talk to my brother and father from Other World!"

"Use this power wisely young Gohan," said Guru.

"How did you guess my name? I didn't tell you it," Gohan asked.

"I knew it when I unlocked your potential. Go and fulfill your goal," Guru smiled.

"I will!" Gohan bowed, taking his leave with Dende.

~~~000

' _Father! Flute!"_

Piccolo nearly had a heart attack. He had heard Gohan through their bond. Flute had also heard it, a large silly grin on his face.

"I'm surprised that he can contact us," said Piccolo. "Kai, how is it that Gohan can contact us through the bond? He hasn't been able to before now."

"It is possible if his power is strong enough that the connection could be unblocked," said King Kai.

: _Gohan, it is good to hear you my son._ : Piccolo responded.

: _Brother!:_ Flute yelled.

: _Father I learned a lot about Kami's father, Katas and more about Kami and grandfather. And the Grand Elder has given me permission to bring the two of you back to life:_

 _:Then we will be reunited once more.:_ Piccolo sighed. He did not enjoy being dead without his family. : _Tell us when you have summoned their dragon. Their rules may be different than that of ours. With Shenron, we can wish multiple people back at once. Their dragon may be able to wish only one at a time.:_

 _:I will father. I love you both. See you real soon.:_

 _:Bye brother.:_

"Piccolo, Flute," Kami called over. He was visiting with another Namek next to him.

This one looked younger than Kami, but still had slightly yellow patches to show his age. Flute hid behind his father's cape as they were approached. Kami chuckled at his grandchild. The unknown Namekian studied the two, taking in their unique features and powers.

"Hello young ones," the Namek said. "My name is Katas."

"Katas? Kami's father? Gohan mentioned his name," Flute commented.

"Gohan. Ah yes, my son has mentioned him while speaking to me about all that has happened since he had landed on Earth after I died," Katas said. "Kami says that you are his son Piccolo, even though his other, evil half had birthed you. And this must be your youngest son Flute. Such a strong spirit. He is here way before his time. Now, tell me about yourselves. I am eager to learn about you both."

~~~000

"Tell me how close we are to the planet Zarbon," a chilling voice requested.

"About an hour out Lord Frieza. Once we land, we can start the search for the dragon balls," a blue man answered, flipping his long green hair out of the way.

"Excellent. Since Vegeta left my ranks, I've been needing more power. Immortality will add to my might," said Frieza. "Prepare the troops for landing. I want to get them as soon as possible. I'll kill everyone there if I must to get what I want."

~~~000

Goku and Krillin stared wide-eyed at the size of the ball in Gohan's possession.

"Those things are huge!" Krillin gawked.

"So much larger than ours," said Goku. Krillin snickered a bit. Oh how lucky Goku was to understand so little at times. "Well that's two down. We only have five more to get. Dende, which way to the next ball?"

"That way," said Dende.

Gohan took off in the direction. He was halfway to bringing back his family. He had made it to Namek and got two balls already. It didn't take long for the rest to be gathered, Dende preaching on their behalf about what Guru had said. They had listened to Gohan as he retold his story to each village they passed by. This gained the trust of the people of Namek.

' _Dende, how is the gathering coming along?'_

 _'We're heading back to my village where the other waits with the final ball,'_ Dende answered.

' _I advise you to hurry. Grand Elder doesn't have much longer in this life. I wasn't expecting him to pass so soon.'_

 _'I will inform the Earthlings. I shall also inform Elder Moori and he will pass the word along,'_ Dende sent back. "Gohan, we must hurry. I'm afraid that the Grand Elder doesn't have much longer in this life."

"We aren't too far from Bulma now," said Goku. "There they are."

As soon as they landed, they felt a powerful and evil ki presence enter the atmosphere. Moori told the children to hide along with the older ones. The warriors knew the drill and stayed hidden to take any enemy by surprise.

"Hide the dragon balls in the ship. Say Hyuke for it to activate the invisibility cloak. This will keep them safe," Moori instructed.

Goku and Krillin did just that with the youngest fighter saying the word. The ship blended in, looking like it was never there in the first place. He mentally contacted their leader.

' _Grand Elder, there is evil upon our planet. What should we do?'_

 _'Stay calm my child. They are here for the dragon balls. I will hold out for as long as I can, but the Earthlings must hurry with their wish. As soon as they come to your village, tell them that they were used. As soon as they leave, activate the dragon and make the wishes.'_

 _'Very well.'_

It was a waiting game now. They felt many ki levels disappear as the others were attacked and killed. Gohan suppressed his anger when Goku warned him not to fight. The strongest kis came, showing three powerful looking men. A Saiyan pod landed on the other side of the planet, scaring Krillin badly.

"That's Vegeta," Krillin gulped.

' _Goku, be careful down there. I sense that the tyrant Lord Frieza is near you. Do not engage him. He is much stronger than expected,'_ King Kai warned.

' _I'll only attack to defend myself,'_ Goku promised.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see a filthy monkey, a brat, and a midget," Frieza said, floating down from his floating chair to land down. "Oh and here are the other Nameks. Do tell me, where are the dragon balls? None of the other places had one."

"They were used all ready," Moori lied, his face hardening.

"Oh darn. And here I was so hoping to use them. So who did? My bets are on this young man here," said Frieza, looking down at the hybrid. His scouter blew up once he scanned the boy. "Your power is unnaturally high. Did you use the wish to make yourself stronger?"

"I won't answer to you," said Gohan.

"Oh well then let's try to convince you to tell me," said Frieza. "Zarbon, Dodoria, bring me the children."

The two warriors flew off to where they felt the small kis. Dende and a smaller one screamed, kicking at the large pink man holding them. Zarbon held three others. Frieza gave them a signal and the three Zarbon held had their necks snapped. Moori looked in horror as they were thrown to his feet.

"Leave them alone!" One of the warriors powered up and attacked the killer. He had a fist punched through his chest, he too falling dead. Dende bit into pink skin, forcing the man to let go of him and the other.

"Dende, Cargo run away!" Moori shouted. Cargo was shot down as they ran, leaving poor Dende trembling in fear. "You monster. How could you do such a thing?"

"I want the truth," said Frieza. He watched in amazement as Gohan snapped and killed both Zarbon and Dodoria as if they were mere babies.

"He's telling the truth! We had used them to control our increasing power from training," said Goku. "Please don't kill them anymore."

Frieza looked for any deception. Knowing he would have to wait a Namekian year, he called in his troops using Dodoria's scouter. He floated away, feeling as if they were lying. He waited close by, pretending to wait for his ship to appear. The tyrant felt a ki coming to him. He waited patiently for whoever was coming.

Gohan sighed and looked over to Dende, who shook and ran to him. Gohan comforted the smaller being, feeling a brotherly bond forming. Even though he knew Dende for a short amount of time, he felt like he had known him his whole life.

"Elder Moori, how many can your dragon bring back?" Goku asked.

"Only one at a time," said Moori.

"Then we will revive Piccolo first, bringing back Kami and our dragon balls. We will wish with those ones to bring back your dead," said Goku.

~~~000

"Darn it. Frieza beat me here," Vegeta cursed as he flew around. "And he killed almost every living being here. If he isn't careful, he could kill the creator and lose any hopes of wishing."

He could sense Kakarot and the boy on the other half of the planet. He flew in that direction, curious as to why they were there. They had their own dragon balls, didn't they? Unless they went away when Nappa killed that Namek. That could be the only explanation.

~~~000

Gohan brought out the dragon balls, speaking the Namekian language to summon the dragon. Krillin felt like peeing himself when he saw the size of the dragon. It was way bigger than theirs. Gohan took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to wish for.

: _Gohan don't! I know what you are going to wish for. I need you to wish me back to life and then wish me to Namek. King Kai tells me you are in danger. You're going to need my help.:_

 _:Father what's going to happen? What danger is there?:_

 _:Just obey me. I will explain once I get there.:_

 _:All right father:_ Gohan looked up at the dragon.

" _STATE YOUR WISHES."_ Porugna boomed.

" _I wish for my father to be brought back to life. For the second wish, wish him to this exact spot,"_ said Gohan. His father appeared in front of him.

" _YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR THRID?"_

"I knew you were lying to me," a familiar voice said. The Z fighters turned in time to see Frieza kill Krillin. He had a scratch on his cheek like he was in battle. "I just had to wait for the right moment. Now, allow me to wish for immortality and I will be on my merry way."

"Oh I don't think so Frieza. That wish is mine," Vegeta stated as he landed.

Goku looked at his dead friend. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't be wished back with Shenron and maybe not even Porugna could do it. His anger grew, his hair flashing gold and eyes blue. Gohan powered up as well, turning to his transformation as well. Vegeta was completely stunned and speechless.

"That can't be. You two are the legendary Super Saiyans?!" Vegeta squawked. "How is that even possible?! Only one appears every thousand years!"

"Big mistake Frieza," Goku growled.

Piccolo attacked the warlord. Piccolo received many wounds. He knew he had to give Goku time to control this power before he even used it. If he rushed into it, it would cause problems. Gohan had obeyed his father and didn't fight after he received a message to keep the remaining Namekians alive. Frieza growled and went into a second transformation. Vegeta joined in the fight, knowing he had to get rid of his former master.

Frieza shot Vegeta through the chest. Piccolo increased his power with a new technique he learned on King Kia's planet that was more powerful than the Kioken and knocked Frieza down. Gohan looked to Vegeta, seeing how badly he was damaged. Dende healed the man, obeying his feeling that the Saiyan would be a future ally. PIccolo breathed heavily as he bled, watching as the defeated Frieza transformed again. He stayed in the air, facing his present enemy.

"You are really starting to piss me off Namekian," Frieza snarled. He shot various beams of ki at his opponent.

Piccolo shouted in pain as he was shot in different places. A larger blast knocked him miles away, coincidently landing where an injured Nail was. Gohan was about to fight the offender who dared to hurt his father.

"Gohan, stay back. This is my fight now," said Goku.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm actually doing pretty well with this story so far. Hope you will enjoy the surprise that will come in this chapter. Took some time and thinking to write out how I see it in my head but it turned out amazing in my opinion. Gonna be a shorter chapter. I've got stuff to do tomorrrow early in the morning and it is almost midnight.

Fanfictionranger: I love your enthusiasm. They'll fight some more.

RKF22: Thank you so much. I'm really happy to hear that.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk/ _Namekian__

 _:bond:_

Piccolo

Child(s): Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Child(s): Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

Piccolo got to his hands and knees, spitting out a glob of blood onto the grass. He was certain that he had some internal bleeding and broken bones. Another Namekian crawled over, he too, bleeding heavily. The Earth Namekian looked at him strangely.

"What happened to you?" Piccolo asked.

"I led that monster away from our Grand Elder and fought him off," he said, voice raspy like his lung had collapsed. "You don't look like you are from here. Are you the boy's father that died?"

"Yes. I am Piccolo, father to Gohan," said Piccolo.

"I'm Nail," the warrior coughed. "I know of a way to give you more power. I need you to fuse with me. It could save your life as well as my own."

"All right I'll do it."

Nail took Piccolo's hand and placed it on his chest. A quick flash of light happened. When Piccolo opened his eyes, Nail was gone. His ki refreshed and grew in size. He felt Gohan's fear through his bond. That worried him greatly.

~~~000

Moori hovered over Dende, the young Namekian dying. Frieza had transformed for a final time before causing a distraction. He shot the boy, a strange look of regret and sadness in his eyes, hidden deep in the storm of inner pain. Vegeta had attacked until he got a hole through his chest. Goku got to Vegeta's side, checking the damage.

"Kakarot... please destroy him. I'm begging you. Frieza had killed our race an planet," Vegeta said. Tears began to travel to the ground. "Don't let us die out. I beg of you please. Avenge our race."

"Vegeta?" The Prince stayed still and silent. Goku clenched his teeth together. He could feel Piccolo approaching. "You'll pay for what you have done."

"Dende," Moori whispered, picking up the boy carefully.

"Elder Moori... I feel cold and tired," Dende muttered, eyes half closed. "Am I going to die like the others?"

"Hush now child. Do not speak of things like that. For now, just sleep. It will do you some good," Moori instructed. Dende nodded and went to sleep, never to wake up again.

Gohan just stared at his new friend. He didn't feel pain when he passed. The sounds of Goku fighting off the Ice-jin didn't meet his ears. Why did everyone he got close to die in a short amount of time? Moori set the child down. He would mourn after the battle.

Piccolo flew in, delivering a nasty punch to Frieza's face. He drew blood, feeling satisfied with it. Frieza returned the attack, knocking Piccolo down. The former Demon king got up and continued to fight with Goku. It reminded him of the battle with Raditz. Frieza couldn't keep up with the attacks and eventually fell, bones broken and cuts littering his body. Gohan ran in front of his father just as he was about to finish the job.

"Father wait," Gohan said. "Let me try something."

"Whatever it is can wait," said Goku, powering up a ki blast. "I'm finishing him off."

"I said to wait," Gohan persisted. Piccolo had backed down, but Goku didn't quite. Gohan looked deep into Frieza's eyes, searching his soul. He knew what he had to do. The dragon was still there so Guru was waiting until he finished. _"My last wish is for Frieza to have what he yearns for the most."_

 _"_ Gohan are you crazy?" Piccolo demanded.

" _YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I BID THEE FAREWELL."_

The dragon balls turned to stone and dropped there. Guru had passed as soon as the wish was made. Frieza looked confused as to what the hybrid had wished for. He felt a very familiar ki behind him. Struggling to his knees, the tyrant looked to see if it was true. A light purple and blue female Ice-jin stood there, head the same style as Frieza's final form, but hers was pink. She walked up to him, swishing her tail back and forth.

"Mother?" Frieza breathed. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. His mother had died when he was very young from an illness. "Mother is it really you?"

"Yes my little Frieza, it is I," she said. "I've been watching you for many years. I'm disappointed in you."

Frieza looked down in shame. His heart had turned cold shortly after they shot off her body into space. His brother was away and his father acted like he didn't care. The young prince mourned by himself since that day, wishing for a way to bring his mother back. How did this half-Sayian know that was what he wanted.

"How... how did you know?" Frieza questioned, looking back at Gohan.

"I could see it in your eyes. You had the same pain I did when my father and brother died. You didn't really want immortality," said Gohan. "You just wanted your suffering to end."

"I'm... I'm sorry for what I have done," the older alien apologized. "I... I have no excuse. There was different ways to take out my pain. I deeply regret all that I have done. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Change your ways. End what you have started and begin fresh," said Gohan. : _Flute, can you have King Kai contact Kami and make a wish. We wish for all those killed by Frieza and his men to be brought back to life and the damage repaired. We will wait for these dragon balls to be reactivated before wishing you, Krillin, and the other fighters back.:_

 _:Will do brother. I've got a bit more to learn here. I can wait.:_

"Thank you young man," the queen said. "My name is Artico."

"My name is Gohan. This is my father Piccolo, Elder Moori, and my DNA donor Goku," said Gohan. "It is nice to meet you Artico. I'm sure you will like to get caught up with your son and family. I think you can help convince the planet ruling to end."

~~~000

"I've got them all Kami," said Mr. Popo.

"Arise Shenron," Kami commanded. Shenron rose out of the dragon balls, looking down at his creator. "Our wish is to bring back all those killed by Frieza and his soldiers."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

Shenron did his work before going back into his slumber. Kami sighed, his part finished. Now they just had to wait for the return of the warriors from Namek. The old Namek's thoughts went back to his father. He had a wonderful knowing his parent and managed to make a bond with him. It felt good to be alive, even if he did miss the peace that being dead gave.

"What is on your mind Kami?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Nothing much. It is good to be back my friend," said Kami.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Been busy and I needed to watch what happened after the Frieza saga. I'm really behind and started off with Dragon Ball so I haven't seen much of Dragon Ball Z. Well I watched TFS and got an idea of what goes on, except that don't really count. But enjoy. Sorry if it is shorter. Like I said I am a bit stuck.

RKF22: It was a nice twist.

Fanfictionranger: Thank you.

multyfangirl20: It was different. It just came to mind and sounded good.

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks/telepath talk/ _Namekian__

 _:bond:_

Piccolo

Child(s): Gohan, Flute

GokuxChi-Chi

Child(s): Goten, Gohan (biological)

Warnings: kissing, mentions of mating, blood, character death, fluff, and anything else I don't remember to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Only FUNimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toriayama. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"Frieza may of been weak, but I'm not. I'll destroy this planet," said a blue soldier, tall like Burter but really stupid. His pink hair flipped over his shoulder. "I may be weak, but I can still destroy this planet."

The soldier fired a beam of ki into the planet, reaching down to the core before setting an explosive inside it. The ground trembled and shook as it went off, setting the planet to explode in 5 minutes. He had to hurry and get away before the whole planet exploded.

~~~000

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, looking around at the land being destroyed.

"That worthless thing!" Frieza cursed. "He set this planet to explode."

"Who?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know his name. I never really paid attention to my followers," said Frieza.

"There isn't enough time to get everyone off the planet," said Piccolo. "Darn it! There has to be something we can do!"

"Elder Moori, maybe you can do it now that Guru is dead," Dende suggested.

"Whatever it is, leave me here. I'll go fight this guy and give you enough time," said Goku.

"Thank you Goku, for taking care of my sons," said Piccolo.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Flute. We didn't know until Gohan went crazy," said Goku.

"Things happen Goku. Flute got in some training while he was there and Gohan has gotten stronger in his own way," said Piccolo.

"You make an amazing father. I just wish I had that chance," said Goku.

"One day you will Son," said Piccolo.

The Elder went to the stone balls. He concentrated his power and the balls were restored. He summoned Porunga and wished all those except for the soldier to be moved to Earth. Shortly after they had all left, the planet exploded and took only one life with it.

~~~000

"Hey, we're back home," Gohan said. He looked around at the clearing they were in.

"Good. Now my dad can bring us all to Capsule Corps," said Bulma.

"We still have 2 wishes to use," said Moori, pointing up to Porunga.

"Do you think you can wish back my little brother Flute, to this very spot?" Gohan asked.

" _Porunga, wish back Gohan's brother Flute to this very spot_ ," Moori said.

" _YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."_

Flute popped up near Gohan. The two brothers ran to each other, embracing and sharing tears. Flute ran up to his father and hugged him too. Piccolo took both his sons into his arms, holding them in a loving embrace.

 _"For the last wish, can you bring back Goku here too?"_ Gohan asked.

" _The one named Son Goku still lives, but does not wish to return at the present_."

" _You may go back to your rest. We shall need you later to bring back three more warriors, to bring back our planet, and transport the Namekians there_ ," said Moori.

 _"VERY WELL."_

The Namekian dragon balls turned to stone, but did not spread across the globe. Bulma hung up the phone with her dad, announcing that he should be there soon to pick them all up. Dende went and talked with Flute and Gohan when Piccolo set them down. The older Daimao felt Goku approach and looked at him.

Dr. Briefs pulled up in a very large cargo plane. Chi-Chi ran out of the plane, going to Gohan and smuggling him in a large hug. The half-Saiyan looked confused, not really comfortable with the woman that carried him. Bulma got the Namekians into the ship and they unloaded when they got to Capsule Corps. Dende and Gohan played around while Flute went to one of the Elders that mastered the art of healing to learn from him. Piccolo meditated off to the side, keeping his senses on his sons.

As the sun started to go down, Piccolo unfolded himself. He searched for his sons, seeing them asleep in a pile with Dende and a few of the other children. The Namekian looked to Bulma.

"We will be staying for a bit. I would rather let them get their rest," said Piccolo.

"That's fine," said Bulma.

Piccolo went to the pile of children and hovered nearby, slipping back into meditation. Sometime during the night, Flute crawled into his father's lap, snuggling into his gi. Piccolo allowed it, stroking the bald head with love.


End file.
